


Stars

by breakatake



Series: Jamilton YouTuber/Band Au [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hamilsquad hangouts, Jealousy, M/M, angie also has a crush on james oops, angie is a mom friend, angie liza and james are third wheeling all of them, angst (lowkey), eliza is a bean and is also single, the band is getting big, this is lowkey a triple date, thomas finally asks alex out ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakatake/pseuds/breakatake
Summary: After getting bored of binge watching How I Met Your Mother together every saturday for hours on end, the squad decides to go out to the to the museum.Descriptions of the relationships in the series happens here.Fans are everywhere.Thomas gets jealous over people who make googly eyes at his boyfriend who isn’t his boyfriend.Thomas finally makes a move.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i’m so sorry i haven’t updated in a week or so school’s been insane and my mental health is all over i haven’t had the motivation but today i got somewhat of an idea for a story so here’s this small update to the story line. i have an idea as to where this series is going to go. there’s going to be a bigger story (a story with chapters, wow surprise) written around halfway through or towards the end i’m still deciding when i want to write it but it takes place when the band is really out there after the boys lowkey drop out of school for the band (jk they do online school bc they wanna do the band) so yeah that’s how this is gonna be!

“Guys come  _on,“_ James whined, throwing a pillow at Lafayette. “I’m so bored. Can we go do something? It’s not like we don’t have somebody who can drive, Angelica, Lafayette, and Hercules all have cars.” 

He was right. Usually when they went places, they all split up and went in 3 different cars. Angelica, Lafayette, and Hercules were the oldest of the group, going into senior year, and the rest were either freshmen going into sophomore year, or sophomores going into junior year. 

So, it wasn’t like they couldn’t go anywhere. All of their parents trusted them with those 3 anyways, so James was confused as to why they were all still sitting on beanbag chairs and couches in Alexander’s basement when it was a perfectly nice day outside. It was  _summer_ and they lived in  _New York._ There was so much to do that they weren’t doing. 

Alexander picked his head up from where he was laying on Thomas’s stomach. They were sprawled out on the couch across the room from James, who was sitting next to Angelica with his legs across her lap. 

“Can we go to the museum of natural history?” Alexander asked with enthusiasm and Hercules groaned.

”Alex, honey-“

John stopped him. “I wanna go!” He whines and pouted at Hercules and everybody else agreed as well. See, all of them had this love for history that  _only Hercules_ didn’t share. So right now, it was 8 against 1.

Hercules thought for a second. Usually, he did decide where they were going since he was the oldest. But, because he loved his friends... 

“Fine.” Hercules muttered and Alexander punched the air yelling “fuck yeah!”

———

They all called/texted their parents letting them know where they were going and around when they would be back. Their parents really didn’t care as long as the group of 9 stuck together, in which they usually did. They piled into Hercules and Angelica’s cars. John, Peggy, Hercules and Lafayette were in Hercules’ car and James, Angelica, Thomas and Alexander were in Angelica’s car. Thomas and Alexander got themselves comfortable in the back, Alexander sprawling out and laying across the seats with his head in Thomas’ lap and Angelica and James in the front.

James was driving this time, he had his license but didn’t have a car yet. He was the fourth oldest of the group, so he got his license recently. Thomas watched as his best friend climbed into the front seat of Angelica’s car. Since they did live in Queens, New York, it was going to be about a 45 minute drive. So, Alexander took one earbud and Thomas took the other and they listened to music together. 

Every now and then, James would glance over at Angelica, being immersed in their conversation and actually interested. He was listening her rant about one of her favorite books, chuckling as she was so into it. He loved listening to her speak, he always did. He had a huge crush on Angelica, but didn’t want to make a move yet. He didn’t think she liked him (even though she totally did.)

Angelica moved her head to look at him. “What?” She raised a brow at him and he shook his head.

”Nothing, I just want to read this book because it sounds amazing.” 

Angelica smiled at that. 

“It’s called  _The Sun is Also a Star.“_

Thomas was listening to them talk the whole time.

———

When they got to the museum, Thomas shook Alexander awake. Alexander whined as Thomas took the earbud out of his ear and he looked up at him. 

“Are we here?” He mumbled and Thomas nodded, leaning down to kiss his nose. 

“Get up, cuteness.” 

Angelica made a fake gagging face and rolled her eyes. “Come on, let’s go.” 

As soon as everybody got out of their separate cars, they all congregated in front of the museum. When they did so, a crowd of fans came around, practically yelling John, Lafayette, Hercules, and Alexander’s names. Alexander’s face turned up into a smile and he pushed his hair out of his face turning towards the group. Lafayette smiled as well, Hercules and John only now remembering that they were in a band that was practically famous at that point. 

One girl, a bit shorter than Alexander, came up to Alexander. She had long, brown hair and Thomas didn’t like the way she was looking at him. Nobody knew that Alexander and Thomas were like, a thing, besides their friends and family. So, when other people flirted with Alexander it made Thomas mad. 

Thomas watched as they took photos with all of the girls, multiple of them asking for a kiss on the cheek, and Alexander complied. Thomas felt his ears burning, any outsider could tell he was jealous. When they wished goodbye to all of the fans and told them they loved them, Alexander turned around and he saw Thomas already walking ahead. Alexander went to call him but Eliza just stopped him. “He has to come in with us anyways. It’s okay.” She spoke softly and gave him a sympathetic smile. Alexander nodded and looked down, still feeling sort of sad.

When they all got inside, Alexander walked to Thomas’ side. He went to grab Thomas’ hand but Thomas pulled his hand away and Alexander pouted up at him. James gave Thomas a look but Thomas just gave him one back and Alexander rolled his eyes, feeling left out now because everybody was talking to each other and Thomas was ignoring him.

They agreed to go to the first few exhibits together because they all equally wanted to see the dinosaur and fossil exhibits and the human history exhibits. Alexander wandered off in the exhibit on his own, not really talking to anybody besides Eliza. John gave a questioning look to Thomas who shrugged back at him and John glared at him, feeling like he was being childish. 

John liked Thomas, yeah, but he hated how jealous he was being right now. The fans didn’t know Alexander was talking to somebody, and Alexander couldn’t just say no to a kiss on the cheek because he did it all the time, even before him and Thomas started talking and the band’s youtube only had about 1,000 subscribers. They were nearing 7,000 subscribers now, they had more fans. Fans liked to get pictures like that, Thomas just didn’t get it. 

Eliza looped her arm with Alexander’s and he gave her a small smile. “Look.” He pointed up at the huge dinosaur fossils and he stared at it in awe. Eliza chuckled and took his phone from his pocket. “Get a photo with it.” She smiled trying to lighten the mood a bit. Alexander rolled his eyes.

”I’ll look like a tourist.” 

“And?” Eliza laughed and he posed in front of it, smiling widely with a peace sign.

Eliza snapped a photo of him and he chuckled and rolled his eyes, running back to her and checking the photo.

Thomas watched from afar, feeling bad now because he made Alexander upset. He sighed, noticing that he wasn’t really enjoying it here as much as he usually does.

They finished at this exhibit and the other one, all of them deciding to split up and meet back at a certain time near the sea animals exhibit. Eliza, Alexander, Peggy, and John were going to leave, but Thomas gently grabbed Alexander’s hand and looked at John for an okay and he nodded.

”Come, please?” Thomas whispered and Alexander looked up at him and then looked to the side biting his lip.

”Fine.”

———

Thomas gently held Alexander’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers and Alexander walked behind him sort of. Thomas led Alexander through the museum, Alexander was mostly confused because he thought Thomas was mad. 

“Close your eyes.” Thomas mumbled and Alexander raised an eyebrow.

”What?”

”Just do it, Alexander, jesus christ.” Thomas grumbled and Alexander sighed and shut his eyes, wondering why he trusted Thomas so much.

Thomas led Alexander into a dark room, Alexander heard other people around but he furrowed his eyebrows. 

Thomas led him to one of the thingies where they could see all of the planets from and Alexander opened his eyes when Thomas said to.

Alexander looked forward and as soon as he did, his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. 

“Wh-“

”It’s a new exhibit.” Thomas smiled at him. “They made it recently, I’m surprised you didn’t hear.” He whispered and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. “I wanted to say sorry, but I was also planning to bring you here anyways.” He mumbled and kissed Alexander’s jaw, making his cheeks turn bright pink. “I’m sorry for being a jerk all day, I got jealous.” Thomas mumbled. “And-and I don’t know why I got jealous, we aren’t together and we’re basically just friends b-but I couldn’t help myself and-“

Thomas was cut off by a pair of lips on his own and he melted into the kiss, holding Alexander’s waist.

Alexander pulled away and he put his hands on either side of Thomas’ face. “There’s something between us that calls for more than ‘just friends’.” Alexander chuckled and pecked his lips again. “Thomas, if there wasn’t gravity on earth, I’d still fall for you.” He rolled his eyes at Thomas’ jealousy and kissed his lips again, then turned around in his arms to look at the planets again.

Alexander put his hands on top of Thomas’, starting to point out each of the constellations he saw and Thomas listened to him, loving how he was speaking with passion. Thomas pressed soft kisses to his cheek then pulled away and reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone to check the time. 

“Bub,” Thomas spoke softly and Alexander turned around with a huge grin on his face. “Let’s go, we have to meet back with everybody.” 

Thomas shot a quick text to James, telling him to tell everybody to get their phones ready for pictures, because he was about to do it.

Alexander laced his fingers with Thomas’ as they headed to the sea animals exhibit and he leaned up for a peck on the lips when they stopped walking. Alexander saw all of their friends and he smiled, walking towards them. When Alexander walked away from Thomas to talk to John, Thomas made eye contact with James and mouthed “distract him.” as he reached into his pocket and grabbed the blue raspberry ring pop he grabbed from Alexander’s cabinet before they left, he knew they were his favorite. Thomas got down on one knee. He closed his eyes and then looked up, waiting for Alexander to turn around. James got his phone out, starting to record. John tapped Alexander’s shoulder then pointed. Alexander turned around, his eyes immediately widening and his jaw dropping.

People around them stopped to look, obviously confused because there was somebody down on one knee with a  _ring pop instead of a diamond ring._

“I was going to do this in the planetarium, but you looked so cute admiring the constellations that I didn’t have the heart to stop you.” Thomas blushed and he giggled, looking at Alexander. “But Alexander, in this entire universe, all I want is you.” He cleared his throat before starting his question. “Will you be my friend boy- wait no,” he mentally slapped himself.  _Seriously, now?_ Thomas groaned and his face started to burn. “I meant boyfriend- I’m sorry can I redo that? I messed up-“

Alexander cut him off by leaning down and cupping his cheeks, pressing his lips against Thomas’ own. “I’d love to.” Alexander mumbled against his lips and Thomas grinned, standing up and letting Alexander put the ring pop on. Alexander leaned up and kissed his cheek then they turned to their friends, who were clapping and cheering, but James and John were mumbling “As if we didn’t wait for the past, I don’t know, six months!” and “Finally, jesus, I thought we would die before it actually happened.”

Thomas looked down at Alexander who was already looking at him with a grin.

——— 

They all decided to head out to lunch afterwards. Everybody piled into their cars and started heading to their neighborhood, wanting to go to the applebees instead of the one in the city because it was going to be crowded, probably.

Alexander pulled his phone out and snapped a picture of the ring pop on his hand, posting it to his instagram with the caption “i think i’m married now?” and he tagged Thomas in the photo. 

Thomas smiled at Alexander and leaned over, pressing his lips against Alexander’s, mumbling one thing against his lips. 

”You’re a sky full of stars.” 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me i love y’all  
> insta: kvrishmaxo  
> twit: kvrishma  
> seriously don’t be afraid to dm me or something if you wanna say hi, or give me a suggestion for a story or a request, or honestly just to talk about anything because !!!!!!


End file.
